


Making Changes

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with happy end, But light side still hates dark sides, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Janus is a compulsive liar, Logan is the only light side that is nice in this, Logan joins at the end, M/M, Multi, Remus almost has no impulse control, Remus can and will carry Virgil, Roman fucking hates his brother in this, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), This is the reverse of my lamp fic, Unsympathetic Light Sides - Freeform, Virgil lives with the light side, but dates the dark sides, but human like, there is cursing because I curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Working at his job, Virgil expected changes, but not like this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan (Sanders Sides)
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 11
Kudos: 219





	Making Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So my favorite sides in order from favorite to least favorite:  
> Janus  
> Logan  
> Virgil  
> Patton  
> Remus and Roman (sorry buddies, but you two are tied for last place)

Virgil started living with his roommates after seeing an ad requesting a roommate that was everything he wasn't. Fun, bubbly, interesting, and much more didn't really remind him of him, but Virgil bit his tongue and met them anyway. He was definitely quite and awkward and nervous, but he was the only person who called them in response to their ad. He got the room and began living with them. Patton warmed up to him right away. Logan took a bit, but was eventually accepting of their new housemate. Roman took the longest to warm up as his dream of a prince was shattered, but he still managed. 

They remained roommates even after they finished university, finding rent easier with multiple jobs. They were content with their living situation until Virgil met someone. Now, don't get the wrong idea. They were not dating, so Virgil could see whoever he damned pleased, but it was who he had met. See, Virgil worked part-time at a bookstore, and recently he had two men come in to talk to him. They'd come in every day, and of course they let Virgil do his job, but they'd find him during his breaks and try to convince him to hang out with them. At first, Vigil came home fuming about how these two guys were being dicks and trying to befriend him on as a joke, purely believing what his anxiety was telling him. Logan managed to talk him through it, convincing Vigil they're probably not joking. The next day, Virgil reported the same thing, eyeing Roman. He looked suspicious. The third day, Virgil came back and didn't say anything. It wasn't until about two months later that Virgil confessed he was going on a date with the two of them that night. 

"They're picking me up any minute, and Roman? Can we speak in private for a minute? It's kind of personal to you, so I want to make sure it's okay." Virgil asked, scratching his neck.

"Nonsense! You don't need to hide anything!" Roman said, a big grin on his face. "You're not dating my ex, are you?"

"No. Um, it's your brother, actually."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Remus? He, uh, he asked me out."

"He has a boyfriend--what the fuck?! No! That's--why didn't you say earlier?!" Roman demanded, standing up. "Why would you continue to speak to that monster?!"

"I didn't know! At first I thought it was you in makeup fucking with me, so I didn't take him seriously until a month in when he told me, and even then I felt like that was you bullshitting and played along! I can call them and say I can't go out! Please don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad, I'm just surprised! He's an asshole and a freak! Why would you even be remotely interested in him?"

"He charmed me. He also respected my wishes of not flirting with me during my job, so yeah."

"He has a boyfriend! Roman just said that, so is this really okay?" Logan asked, not the biggest fan of Remus himself. He and Patton met Remus and Janus before, having grown up with Roman. They knew them both well. They were not the biggest fans of them, finding their method of living less than friendly. Patton had an issue with Janus' compulsive lying and sarcastic tendencies, even though Janus was up front about it. They all had issues with Remus being foulmouthed and a bit intimidating. It was hard to believe Virgil was ever charmed by these two.

None of their childhoods were traumatic. They just never got along with Remus or Janus. Roman cut contact with his brother the minute he left home. They didn't know what became of those two, but they all assumed the worst since they had their quirks. 

Despite this, Roman let out a small huff, feeling slightly bad because Virgil was not one to go out on dates. He usually turned people down, fearing it all be a joke or dangerous. This was a big thing for him, so Roman just sighed. "They can't come inside, but you can go on a date with him. I won't stop you from reaching your happy ending."

"But his boyfriend!" Patton urged, frowning. "He's cheating!"

"His boyfriend is the second guy. If it upsets you all that much, I can call it off if needed--" Virgil stopped at a knock at the door. He peeked through the peephole, glancing back at his housemates. "That's them. Last chance for me to back out. I'd understand."

"No, no. Go have fun. I'll yell about this later." Roman assured.

Virgil smiled, grabbing his jacket and leaving. Janus and Remus were waiting, and it shocked them to see Remus so dressed up, as if he was actually trying to impress Virgil by looking nice. Janus always looked nice, so they expected that. Janus extended his arm, letting Virgil take it with a small bit of caution, glancing at the others.

"Hi Roman! It's been awhile!" Remus said with a wave, a tad loud, but Roman could tell he was trying to be civil in front of Virgil. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Don't mess with Virgil."

"Yes, because that's exactly what we'd do." Janus rolled his eyes before being elbowed by Remus, which surprised Virgil's housemates greatly. "Sorry, sorry. We won't hurt Virgil, nor will we 'mess' with him. I promise we will be home before too late tonight."

"Yes! We'll make sure he has a lot of fun! Don't worry about us!"

Virgil, obviously, was a bit embarrassed by his housemates behavior. "Guys!"

"We expected this, dear." Janus said, kissing his hand. "Do not be sheepish by the protection you receive. Be thankful."

That made Virgil even more flushed, pulling the two of them out the door and away from the apartment, wanting to escape. He waved goodbye before running off with them.

That was two years ago. Currently, Virgil was still going steady with Janus and Remus, hanging out at their apartment as they were still not welcomed inside his. Janus was making them all popcorn as Virgil and Remus snuggled on the couch, trying their best to pay attention to the movie on the screen, but honestly failing because they were more concerned in making out with one another. Remus was pushing Virgil against the seat of the couch, trying to pin the shorter man so he could kiss his neck. Virgil squirmed slightly, leaning his head back as Remus did small kisses, only leaving marks where the hoodie he usually wore would cover it. He really didn't feel like getting a call from Roman demanding he not maul Virgil. Remus left a good amount of markings on Virgil's collarbone, pulling away with a devilish grin before returning to the man's mouth. Janus returned to the couch with popcorn, sitting on the other side of Virgil. He held out his hand, letting Virgil take it so he, too, could be a part of this physical affection, even if it was in a small way. Virgil's phone started ringing, prompting him to pull away and sit up. Janus immediately wrapped himself around Virgil, adding his own marks next to Remus' for good measure. Remus watched with interest, happy with his two boyfriends.

"Hi Pat!" Virgil said, trying to push Janus off so he could take the call without getting caught. "What's up?"

Janus listened, frowning. This wasn't a rare occurrence. Virgil would get a call demanding he went home for whatever reason. Sometimes it was because one of them needed a fun night due to a bad day. Sometimes it was because Virgil was out as it got dark out. One time it was just that they got takeout, and they ordered for him. They would find any reason to keep him away from his boyfriends, still not trusting them at all. Roman got less understanding as time went on, fearing Virgil was being abused by his brother and Janus, and he got Patton and Logan to back him up on this. It was annoying. Remus had a sour look on his face the minute he heard the name, a little sick of this. 

"Oh, yeah, I guess it is getting late. I'm thinking of staying at their place tonight."

This piqued his boyfriends interests before they heard Patton's muffled voice, meaning he got louder and more worried.

"Pat, I won't be murdered by them. I can even text you the minute I get up. I just really feel like spending more time with--I'm not going to end up dead because of my boyfriends!" Virgil, who was tired of this shit as well, grew more annoyed. "Patton. I'm not coming home. I'm aware you three care, and that's really nice, but I want to spend time with my boyfriends! I know you all don't like them, but I love them!"

Remus and Janus leaned closer, both to provide support and to hear the conversation better. They could hear Patton slightly better, but still a bit off. They did pick up 'bad influence' from the conversation.

"Patton. I'm tired. I'm staying here tonight, and we'll talk about this tomorrow." Virgil said, hanging up before receiving a response. He turned his phone on silent, letting out a huge sigh before leaning against his boyfriends. "I don't get it. You're not being manipulative or abusive, but they hate you."

"They have no reason--"

"Janus. Virgil and I know when you lie. We're working on this, remember? Just like how I'm working on my outbursts?"

Janus let out a sigh, knowing he's been caught. "Remus and I weren't the nicest as kids, but we grew up. I do understand why they would be so uneasy with you being close to us. They don't owe us a second chance, and I wouldn't expect them to give us one."

"Plus, I was always a bit more open about my intrusive thoughts with Roman. I didn't get things were inappropriate, so I just shouted anything that popped in my head. That's why I still do that sometimes. I always did it."

"Well that doesn't fucking matter! I'm sick of them treating me like I'm made of paper! I'm not fragile! I've been in bad relationships before, and this isn't one. I feel safe and comfortable! Fuck! I don't know, maybe I should find another apartment soon. They're kind of wearing me down. I'm not happy with them acting like this."

"I think, personally, you should have this conversation with them first. Express you're getting uncomfortable with them before you let it all build up." Janus replied, kissing his cheek. "Don't let Remus and I ruin your relationship."

"You're not! They are! You're doing sweet shit like telling me to reconsider moving out! I'm just upset about how they're treating you behind your back. It feels gross."

"I do hope you work it out, but Janus and I can always make room in our bed for you. I encourage conversation first. My therapist tells me to process everything and discuss it in a calm manner. Try not to sound too scary or intense at the start. Calm and friendly words to explain the scary ideas. That includes threatening to move out. You need to bring it up gently. Want to plan out what you're going to say tonight?" Remus asked, rubbing his arms. "We can write a script."

"That might help. Yeah, that feels good. Let's write a script. I want you two to be there. I don't want to be alone when confronting them. Can I invite them here tomorrow to do this?"

"Of course. Anything to make you feel more comfortable. I'll hide all the sharp knives so they can't attack--"

"Remus." Janus hissed.

"Sorry. I didn't follow what I just said. I will make sure the environment is a nice, protective area so no one feels threatened during our conversation. Was that better?"

"That was slightly better. Still lacking some gentleness." Janus said, kissing his nose. "Now, script time. You want to be super gentle with it. No accusations or fighting. No directly stating you want to move out because we all know you don't actually want to. You love them as much as you love us, so we don't want you to make a mistake. Just say you feel."

"I feel angry. I'm just mad right now." Virgil responded, shaking slightly. 

"Want to sit on the top of the fridge?" Remus offered. "I know you like sitting on weird places when you're stressed."

"I would love that."

Remus scooped him up, carrying him to the kitchen before lifting him up so he could scurry onto the top of the fridge to calm down. "I'll be with Janus in the living room. You know how to jump down or yell when you're feeling less angry or if you need anything."

"Thanks." Virgil replied, letting out a sigh. He watched Remus go back to the living room, leaving the man alone. He just needed to cool off before even thinking about dealing with his housemates. Remus and Janus were right, he loved them. They were his friends. He'd sacrifice himself just to make sure they never got hurt, but sometimes they could be so stubborn. He had been dating his boyfriends for awhile now. He knew he was happy, and it wasn't like they were being assholes once everyone was gone. He wasn't a frail person made of glass, either. He could defend himself easily, and he had in the past. They were just so frustrating. Patton tried to cover up his whole hating Virgil's boyfriends thing, but he sucked at lying. Logan was just straight to the point, no bullshit whatsoever. He was honest and upfront about it. Roman also was honest. He tried at first, but he just couldn't understand how Virgil could even look at his brother for more than two seconds without wanting to vomit. Janus was right, no one really deserved second chances, but if that was the case, neither did they.

He was mad, he had to remind himself. He didn't actually mean anything he was thing. He was just hyped up on all these negative emotions. He jumped down to the counter, opening the fridge to grab a juice box before scrambling back up to think.

He had so much to think about.

* * *

Of course the three were confused when Janus gave them a call saying Virgil requested his housemates to come to their apartment. Roman and Patton thought it was a trap, but Logan still said they would come over. The ride was quiet, all of them fearing the worst. Did Virgil get hurt? Was in ransom? What was so bad that they were invited over the day after Virgil stayed over?

They got there in record time, Roman trying to be brave by knocking on the door first. It opened, revealing a neat apartment. They assumed it would've been scarier than this. Janus invited them in, requesting they take their shoes off before entry. They did, staying alert in case anything happened.

"Thank you for coming. It was either this, or we accompany Virgil to your place, but Remus and I decided that would be uncomfortable for you." Janus said, leading them to the kitchen. "Virgil wanted to talk to you all, but he wanted us to be there during the conversation. He finds it easier to manage hard tasks with emotional support. If Remus begins twitching, that's a side effect of him not having his outbursts. He promised to be on good behavior. They will both call me out if I tell a lie because sometimes I manage to convince myself it is the truth."

Virgil was sitting in the kitchen with Remus, reading over the script again. He worried his bottom lip, wondering how this could all go wrong and how his emotions could alter what he said. His worrying only accelerated as he saw his housemates enter. He was fine. He could do this.

"Hi."

Great start Virgil.

"It has come to my attention that you three care a lot about me." He continued, reading the paper in between glancing between them. "Which is really nice because you're my friends, and I care a lot about you all, but I'm also not breakable. I mean, I am, but--I'm not as breakable as you three sometimes appear to think I am. Sometimes it can be a bit patronizing for you to freak out any time I come here, and I know it can be harmful for Janus and Remus to hear what they do. I--"

Virgil lost his place, fuck. He scanned the paper, trying to find it. Roman spoke up first, not thinking at all. "Did they make you say this? Write it down for you? That's Remus' handwriting."

"What? No--"

It didn't help, Roman started yelling at his brother who sat there. Patton and Logan tried to get Virgil to follow them, but that just made him mad. He was done. Fuck this. He ripped the script before slamming his hand on the table, gaining the attention of everyone.

"They didn't do shit! You three did! I don't know what your childhood was like, so I can understand you not liking them. You can even downright hate them. That doesn't fucking apply to me. People grow. I got to see the grown version of these two, and fucking surprise, if you met me as a child, you wouldn't want anything to do with me! I wasn't nice! I would be right here with them, and maybe that would be for the best! They told me to talk to you about this, but that didn't go well at all! I should've just fucking moved out! That was my plan, not theirs, mine." Virgil was shouting at this point, shaking with anger. "They told me not to because they knew I cared about you, but I'm done! I'm done being monitored and treated like a child! I'm done with you vilifying my boyfriends! I'm done being nice and respectful, because you three haven't been!"

"Virgil--" Patton started, but he was cut off quickly.

"I'll pay rent until the end of the lease, but I'm not resigning. I'm not living with you three. Just leave. I'm not going back to your house right now."

"Our house? Virgil, kiddo--"

"Virgil, sit back down and take a deep breath." Janus said calmly, keeping his composure. "This is not how the conversation was supposed to go."

"It wasn't going anywhere, Jan--"

"Sit." Janus repeated, still calm. Virgil sat back down, keeping his eyes on the ground. "Good. You got all your feelings out, not according to the script, but that's okay. Now it's their turn to decide what to do. You did your best, and we're proud of you. I don't think I would be able to keep my composure as long as you did."

Virgil nodded, finally relenting and ceasing his arguing. Remus squeezed his shoulder, his finger twitching slightly. He couldn't open his mouth with all the things he knew would come out, so he gave Virgil silent support.

"I'm sorry." Patton said, finally getting to speak without being cut off. "I didn't realize we were doing so much damage. You were so good at acting like it didn't bother you that I thought it didn't. I wish I knew how you were feeling. We all have our problems, but I didn't think--"

"What matters is I couldn't tell you. Every time I tried, you three said I was being manipulated into doing something. Even last night, you said they were bad influences and that I was being used. Those were your direct words, Patton. How the fuck do I tell you anything?" Virgil clenched his teeth, gripping the table to try and contain his anger. "You all just accuse them. I don't want to doubt people more than I already do."

"Please know that Remus and I understand why you don't trust us." Janus assured, tapping his fingers on the table. "Virgil. It's their turn."

"We've been abusive." Logan said, letting out a sigh. "We were so caught up in what happened in the past that we manipulated you and then accused them of doing that. We have not been good friends, and it makes perfect sense that you wouldn't want to live with us anymore. I apologize. We did what we said they would."

Roman wanted to say something, he did, but he didn't know what to say. He was ashamed. He was angry. He was still convinced Remus somehow turned Virgil against them, but he couldn't say that.

"Yeah. You did." Virgil replied, slowly letting go of the table. "I'm pissed, but I don't think you three meant to do this. I've been with people who have, and you're not like them. You just need to get help. I am begging you to get help so I know you're working on it."

"Of course." Logan agreed immediately, knowing he couldn't advocate for his housemates to feel comfortable receiving mental health treatment without accepting it himself. "I'll schedule an appointment for the three of us right away. It would be for us to work out our own baggage. I hope you can forgive us. I hope all three of you can forgive us."

Patton and Roman still looked unsure. They weren't ready to try and accept these two. Hell, Logan didn't want to, but he cared enough about Virgil. He hoped the other two did as well.

"Fuck the silence! Say something!" Remus screamed before covering his mouth. "Sorry. Not helpful. I'm getting emotional. I hate seeing Virgil angry."

"He doesn't speak like in that tone often. It's smaller stuff, but as he said, we hate seeing Virgil upset." Janus adjusted his gloves before turning to Logan. "Thank you, Logan. It means a lot you'd be willing to do this. I'm afraid we may not learn to get along, and I do mean afraid as in the literal term. I want to, but that's not our prime objective, so it may not happen. I do want you to know I appreciate this. The three of you made a valiant effort to come here."

"Of course. You and Remus may have annoyed me immensely as a child, but when it comes to Virgil, I'm willing to reevaluate my stance on the matter."

"Should we be jealous?" Remus joked before reading the room. "Sorry again. Still working on that. It was funnier in my head."

"Actually, I found that one a bit humorous." Logan admitted, waving his hand. "A good mood stabilizer. I just don't laugh easily."

"I--I just--" Roman tried and failed to speak, glaring at his brother. "I'm leaving."

With that, Roman stood up and left, opting to walk home just to get out of there. Patton stood up, smiling at everyone. It was full of fear and disgust. Towards Roman? Towards Logan? Towards Remus? They didn't know. "I'm going to accompany him and give this some thought."

With that, Patton left. Logan sighed, turning to Virgil. "I assume you're not coming home for a bit?"

"I don't think so." Virgil replied, looking at his destroyed script.

"I'll be back with some of your clothing and essential items. I'll do my best to convince them to join me in therapy because there was no big, traumatic incident that happened to any of us." Logan looked at Remus and Janus, a sincere look on his face. "We just didn't care for you two, and it should never have followed us into adulthood." He looked back at Virgil. "We all love you. I love you, Virgil. You are a very good friend, and I would love to still be able to call you for midnight talks about constellations."

"Yeah, I'd enjoy that. I love you too. I'm. . . I want them to at least try before I can say for sure that they love me."

"That is fair. I'll return soon." 

They watched Logan leave for beginning to clean up. Remus made a couple jokes about Virgil seducing Logan before picking Virgil up and letting him climb onto a cabinet. It was a stressful night, and he deserved to sit somewhere he wasn't supposed to. Janus broke out the wine, pouring them all glasses. It was going to be a quiet night in, he decided.

A long, relaxing, quiet night.

* * *

A few years had passed. The lease agreement changed far more than anyone expected. Virgil and Logan moved out. According to Roman and Patton, Logan was corrupted. They refused to seek therapy or try to even adjust to accommodate the fact their friend was happy, so he left with Virgil. It was weird, living with Remus and Janus at first. Janus still lied plenty, but he was always called out by Virgil. Remus sometimes said the first thing that popped into his head, even if it was about the fact that the best way to get rid of a body was a pig pen since they'd eat anything once they smelled blood.

He got used to it, though. He was just recently invited to join their cuddle nights with movies. He didn't think much of it until he was pulled next to Virgil, receiving a small kiss on the cheek before Virgil curled next to him. Logan tested the waters, glancing between Virgil's boyfriends before kissing his head.

"Oh darn, guess we should've been jealous!" Remus said, laughing a bit. "Oh don't look so scared Nerdy Wolverine! We won't make you do anything. You've been living with us for awhile now! Plus, we trust Virgil."

"He does pick good people." Janus remarked, sipping his drink.

Logan settled, realizing what was going on. Granted, their courting methods were not as gracious as most, but this was their attempt. A gentle, almost easy way of joining their relationship. He would prefer something more formal, but he supposed that would happen later.

Virgil rolled his eyes, sitting up and pausing the movie. "Okay, since you are now definitely begging for formality--"

"I wasn't, but it would be appreciated."

"Anyway. Logan, would you care to become part of our relationship?"

"You know what? I would."

"Awesome, it's your turn to make dinner then. Relationship rules."

"Did--did you fucking plan this out so you wouldn't have to make dinner?" Janus asked, looking at Virgil. "I thought the schedule was so we could make him feel comfortable!"

"Yeah, well, it was a long road to get out of dinner tonight, but it was worth it." Virgil said before laying against Logan again before repeating himself.

"It was worth it."


End file.
